The role of the laboratory Resources Core will be to provide the facilities and expertise to most efficiently assist investigators in basic and laboratory studies related to clinical problems. This will be achieved by offering a Core of four laboratories each with an experienced basic scientist as a Coordinator. In addition, the Collegiate Core Research Services will provide routine support with standard laboratory procedures and the University Centralized Research Facilities will offer sophisticated equipment and state-of-the-art methodology. The Core will be directed by Dr. Christopher Squier, Associate Dean for Research at the College of Dentistry. The Laboratory Coordinators will meet regularly with the Director and investigators to advise on the conduct and progress of studies' This concept will provide flexible laboratory support with the methodology most appropriate to the types of clinical research being undertaken. Training will be offered, to investigators with provision of both formal courses and by individual mentoring. The research to be supported will include Center Pilot Projects as well s extension of existing independently funded projects into areas relevant to the aims of the NIDR Research and Action Program. In the first two years, this will represent 3 pilot projects utilizing the core laboratories, and athe joint use facilities in cardiology salivary physiology, and soft tissue. Together this clinical research will provide a significant contribution to improving the oral health of older patients and individuals at high risk for oral disease.